russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Never Say Goodbye (TV series)
Never Say Goodbye is a Philippine television drama broadcast on TV5 on February 11, 2013 and worldwide on Kapatid TV5 on February 12, 2013. It stars Nora Aunor, Cesar Montano, Alice Dixon, Gardo Versoza, Edgar Allan Guzman, Onemig Bondoc and Artista Academy winners Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert, directed by Mac Alejandre.The budding romance in Never Say Goodbye retrieved via www.pep.ph 12-15-2012 PEP EXCLUSIVE: Artista Academy winners Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert to star in a teleserye with Superstar Nora Aunor retrieved via www.pep.ph 11-21-2012 Edgar Allan Guzman excited to work again with Nora Aunor in Never Say Goodbye retrieved via www.pep.ph 12-15-2012 Nora Aunor on Never Say Goodbye leading men Cesar Montano and Gardo Versoza: Dyusko, ang feeling ko, napakaganda ko! retrieved via www.pep.ph 12-05-2012 BEHIND THE SCENES: Never Say Goodbye pictorial retrieved via www.pep.ph 12-20-2012 Direk Mac Alejandre on working with Nora Aunor after 20 years: Lagi kong sasabihin, na wala ako sa kinalalagyan ko ngayon kung wala siya… without her. retrieved via www.pep.ph 12-07-2012 Cast and Characters Main Cast * Nora Aunor as Marta Carpio * Vin Abrenica as William * Sophie Albert as Kate * Alice Dixson as Criselda Madrigal * Cesar Montano as Javier Montecastro * Gardo Versoza as Dindo ''' * Edgar Allan Guzman as '''Troy Mendez * Onemig Bondoc as Edwin Supporting Cast * Raquel Villavicencio as Yaya Maring * Lander Vera-Perez as Joseph Mendez * Malak So Shdifat as Valerie (quoted: “I play a woman who is so obsessed with Vin here. Nagtata-trabaho ako sa isang men’s club at girlfriend ako ni Edgar Allan Guzman na obsessed naman kay Sophie. Kami ‘yung magpapagulo sa buhay nila dito,” Malak told InterAksyon during the recent story conference for the series.) * Alvin Anson as Ramil * Benjo Leoncio as Miko * Brent Manzano as Brix * Chris Leonardo as Noli * Angeli Bayani as Clara * AJ Dee as Steve * Jervi Li as Mama Melo * Rita Avila as Glenda Maglungsod / Greta Pendelton * Megan Young as Vera 'Guest Appearances' * Eula Caballero as the teen/pre-adult Marta Carpio * Charee Pineda as the teen/pre-adult Criselda Madrigal * Alwyn Uytingco as the teen/pre-adult Dindo * Janella Salvador as the''' young Kate''' * Martin Escudero as the teen/pre-adult Javier Montecastro 'Guest Appearances' * Marvelous Alejo as the young Glenda Maglungsod/Greta Pendelton (*) Seen on flashback parts Soundtrack The Never Say Goodbye: The Original Soundtraclk album under TV5 Records released on February 11, 2013, led by the show's theme song, Ang Aking Puso by Ogie Alcasid as the lead single of the soundtrack and the main theme of the series. The second single, Promise Me by Sophie Albert was released in February 10 in the same time, to be followed by the show's third single, How Could Be a Child? by Harry Santos on February 11 and the show's fourth single also called Bago Mahuli ang Lahat by OPM rock band Never the Strangers released last December 2012. Meanwhile, in a fifth single Falling with You by Krissha Viaje released on March 24, 2013. It is the second teleserye soundtrack album for the TV5's newest teleserye Never Say Goodbye released by TV5 Records on 2013 after the success of Kidlat. 'Track Listing' #Ang Aking Puso (composed by Ogie Alcasid) - Ogie Alcasid #Promise Me (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Sophie Albert #Di Magbabago (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Joe D' Mango #Bago Mahuli ang Lahat (composed by Ace Libre) - Never the Strangers #Ang Aking Awitin (composed by Noel Cabangon) - Noel Cabangon #Charing (1017) (composed by Ace Libre) - Vin Abrenica #Never Say Goodbye (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Morrisette Amon #Take A Look Inside My Heart (David Benoit) (composed by George Canseco) - Ariel Rivera #Falling with You (composed by Ney Dimaculangan) - Krissha Viaje #Sa Piling Mo (composed by Wency Cornejo) - Melbelline Caluag #How Could Be a Child? (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Harry Santos #Dahil Kaya (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Katrina Velarde Trivia *This series is a reunion project with some of the cast members, including: Gardo Versoza and Cesar Montano (Jose Rizal), Gardo and Nora Aunor (Bituin), Cesar and Nora (El Presidente), Alice Dixson and Mac Alejandre (Panday 2), Cesar,Mac,Vin Abrenica,Sophie Albert,Marvelous Alejo, Benjo Leoncio,Brent Manzano and Chris Leonardo (Artista Academy), Cesar and Mac (Amaya). *This is also Megan Young's first project for TV5. She has been an ABS-CBN contract star, while her sister Lauren made another TV project with Mundo Mo'y Akin in GMA-7. *Jose Rizal stars Gardo Versoza return to GMA to appear between Gardo for Mga Basang Sisiw. *Cesar teamed-up with Maricel Soriano to do a sitcom Mister N' Misis on TV5. References See also *List of programs broadcast by TV5 External links *Official website *[https://www.facebook.com/TV5NeverSayGoodbye Never Say Goodbye] on Facebook *[https://twitter.com/TV5_NSG Never Say Goodbye] on Twitter Category:Philippine drama Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Associated Broadcasting Company